Riley and that shaymin
by pkmnstoriesforall
Summary: a Shaymin follows Riley home after a hard days work at iron island... Written by weedluvr/prompts given by Kawaiikitty-chan towards the end


Riley was vacuuming a corner in the iron island cave, when suddenly Pearl busted through the walls of Riley's cave corner and ran to another corner. Riley didn't know how to express this EMOTION he was feeling, so he just continued to vacuum the corner. Pearl asked him what he was doing but before Riley could answer Pearl recited the dictionary in 17 different languages. Riley ignored Pearl and continued to vacuum the corner. When riley was done he walked outside and dust offed his hands and ate a bpickle that he bought from a Shaymin who was stuck in a tree with a pickle jar. Pearl followed him but then Pearl followed him too fast and fell off the cliff that Riley stopped at and Pearl fell down 40 lfurlos worth of cliff. Amazingly he only broke hispinky toe but died afterwards.

Riley was finished eating the pickle and folded his arms or whatever and stood there looking cool he even put on sunglasses, the sun made him look sparkly just like Edward culleen from twifaggots, but more sparklier. Riley was done for the day at his corner in Iron irandls and took a boat home, where vert that is. When he got to his apartment complexion porch, yes I am say riley live in apartment, anyway when he got there the Shaymin that he bought the pickle from was sitting there. He tried to get passed it but it nipped his ancle and he cried holy jesus nutter butters, and took a rock and bashed its head open. The Shaymin has that mnatur cure thing and all status problems were ogone from it, ys broken bones is apparently a status probrema.

Riley finally got passed it and it followed him, he pressed the elevator numbr thing but it was being too slow, srsly riley can't wait 2 seconds because it was only cuming down from 2nd floor, w/e.. riley couldn't wait and ran up the stairs and he had to run up 25x2 stairs because he lives on the 25 floor, and gess wut the Shaymin followed. Where was Rileys lucario when he needed it… o yh that's rite where is lucario…

Well u rmember when Pearl busted through hthe walls of Riley's cave corner, well Lucario was standing there at the time too and well a giant boldr fell ontop of it and now this very second it is trying to still get out from undr it.

W/e, nobody cares for that thing anyway

Riley ran and ran and rannnn for his life, because this Shaymin was so creepy, its face was just.. kjfkajfdfdfjf kjafdkfds and Riley was starting to cry and breaking his cool, and he was getting so tired and now he regretted eating a taco salad before coming to his apartment. Riley opened that lock thing up and typed in his password and ran into his apartment, but the dumbass didn't close the door fast enough and the Shaymin walked in. Riley ran into the bathroom and stayed in there for a longgg time, then he finally came out and the Shaymin was watching his tv. That little bastard was causing his electicity bill to go up, and it was watching Rileys not so favorite show, Wizards of Waverly Place. Riley hated that show with a passion because he totally preferred Hannah montanna greatly. Anyway the Shaymin was watching it and was laughing like a constipated fat man choking on a bar of soap, k wut does that sound like.

Riley grabbed a stick and asked the Shaymin wat it wanted and the Shaymin turned its head and jumped on Riley's chest. Shaymin sed can I use ur phone. Riley was confused but handed it the phone, and then while Shaymin was dialing a number, he took the stick and started hitting the rodent with it.. But lets remember that Shaymin has naturaldfj kajd disorder and can cure it self of any status problem, yes being beat with a stick is a status problem. Riley gave up, he gave up and face palmed his whole face with his two hands and sat on his couch and just sat there face palming and not being the cool guy he was. Shaymin hung up the phone and did what he did, then Riley put his hands down and asked the Shaymin 'whats wrong'

Apparently the Shaymin had no hwer to go because it was ckikced out of its house. Riley asked who kicked it out and Shaymin sed steven stone, and then Riley said 'oh he sounds vry familiar I think I saw him a few times mining down at iron island, and I also think he owns a villa in the resort area.. I don't remember… wait ive never talked to him why do I know this.. anyway I think he was mining for stones, wut a losr' Shaymin bit Riley's neck and Riley started bleeding all ovr his floor and Riley started yelling and complaining because he had just mopped his floor the other day and now there bllud all ovr it ohmgkfj noo. Shaymin told him to take it back and he did… for 3 hours they sat there, thinking k well only Riley was thinking, he was thinking of wut he forgot at irion irandk but he can't rmemeber atm.

Lucario ,still trapped under the boulder was too lazy to break it sooo easily, I mean with that Lucario he could break a boldr just like that, but Riley and him were having so much fun the past couple weeks; eating hotdogs and icecrems delights at the beach and not working out at all… you could tell, Lucario's thighs got bigger u know the part where it looks like hes wearing pants, yeah that part.. it got REAL big.

Anywhoo, As Riley was thinking, the Shaymin was going through his fridge and it ate EVERYTHING…. It was eating icecream with a spoon and crying with food all in its mouth and talkinga bout how blahbalh my life is horrible. Riley got fed up and he told the Shaymin that they were going to go find Steven and stuff like that, but Riley lied. Riley blind folded the Shaymin and told it her him that it wa going to be a surprise so HSHSFSHF. The Shaymin shuuted up and Riley bought bus tickets and Train tickets and Airplane tickets until they got to survival area, which was the wrong place. But Riley went into the baltlr prace for VIPS only, wen he went in there he saw that platinum was in there battling volkner with her rly kawaii empoleon. Riley thought long and hard about what he was going to do with this Shaymin, he first thought 'oh hey I am gonna lock it up in that villa' BUT THEN HE RMMEBERED THAT PLATINUM GOT IT, so that plan was out of the way. He thought and thought but couldn't think with Volkner and platinum making battling noises. He sat on a stool over by buck's granpa guy and asked him for advice but his granpa guy only talked about that mountain that nobodygave a crap a bout.

Riley wont and sat in fornt of the tv with his ears plugged with his pinky and watched Hannah montanna. Gardenia was there, and was staring at Riley oddly because Riley had his legs criss crossed on the chair and looked like a Buddhist monk but only not like a Buddhist monk. Finally Riley thought of a plan and at the very moment, platinum won against Volkner. Blahbalhbalh volkner rambled on about how gr8 platinum was, Platinum being very fancy walked away after he was done rambling… before she could touch the door knob Riley grabbed her sholdr and told her 'u know if we never met at iron island then where would we have rly met? Anyway, this is my gift to u for being so amazing and stuff' he handed her the blind folded Shaymin, she looked at it when suddenly she combobulated into tears fkajd…

The Shaymin was dirty and she didn't want it, she gave it back to Riley and tried to run to her villa wile crying. Riley's second plan didn't work, but maybe his first one will work again he thought, he ran after Platinum … He told her he will give it a bath but only if he could use her villa for a short while, she agreed to it and skipped to the shopping mall~ Riley rode his ursaring to the resort area, the Shaymin still blind folded and dirty… When he reached the Villa, the door was locked, he didn't have the key. Dumb bitch didn't give him the key, so he could only do one thing.. he crashed through the window and glass was everywhereee. he stood upf and dusted himself off along wid the Shaymin, when he got himself situated he sensed that someone was staring at him, maybe with aura who knows… o it was steven and a pice of glass was stuck in his eye! Steven stood there quietly because he saw the Shaymin in Riley's arms. Riley got closer and Steven backed up, and then they did this until Steven was on the wall and Riley was 2 inches from him. Steven whispered to Riley 'don't get any closer' but Riley was retarded and got 1 inch closer, the shaymins nose was touching Steven's arm. Steven started shivrering and was becoming frightened. Riley was staring long and hard at stevens punctured eye and asked steven 'wuts ur name boi' Steven only moved his lips to lip sync his name, but riley said really loud "WHAT" and then steven slapped him, and said SHHHHHFFF. The Shaymin had a lot of dirt in its ear and nose so it couldn't hear or smell, that made steven refeefed.

Steven pushed Riley back and then Riley pushed steven back but that failed cus steven was against the wall.

'what are you doing here in a little girls house'

'I left something here'

'REALLY, WHAT DID YOU LEAVE'

riley screamed this and tehn steven slapped him again

'I left a really important device my dad invented that I need for my stones'

'stones… villa…. HOLY CRAP ARE YOU STEVEN?!?fDFd"

Steven slapped riley AGAIN

"this Shaymin was looking for you'

'well I guess I don't need the device that much, BYE'

'w-wait where are you going??'

"away, far away.. from that thing"

"why?"

"long story BYE'

Steven unlocked the door and tried to walk out but Riley kicked his shin and Steven fell into the pile of glass that was sum what scattered. Steven tried not to yelp like a dying dog…

'its okay, we can talk about it… I have aura wid me '

Steven sighed and sat on the couch and told Riley the whole story, riley was amazed and really digusted at the same time. But it can't be as digusting as Riley and Lucario, speaking of lucario… Lucario finalrry up getting out of the bouldr but he fell off the cliff but hes not ded he just.. went for a swim.

ANYWAY

As they were talking, the Shaymin did Seed flare and the whole house went into a dust continuane spalintine. Riley and Steven were coughing their hearts out and Shaymin culd finally hear and smell and also see cus the blind fold came off. When Shaymin saw steven it cried like a killer whale, Riley got scared and threw the Shaymin towards the tv.. it passed out ohogad. Steven and Riley stood there staring at the bleeding and uncaustf Shaymin…

'u saved my life, I owe u one' sed steven

'rly now.. rly'

Steven had a bad feeling but before he culd say anything riley sed 'can u full fill my dream of becoming a ballerina, Ive always wanted to since I was a wee little lad, but my papa sed no… cus I had aura inside me and muh papa told me that I would kill every other little ballerina In the class wid it' Steven stood still, he wus wordless…not rly, cus then he said 'no' Then Riley said 'k well can u take me to the mall, I wanna get a taco salad' Steven told Riley he could take the bus but Riley was out of money, actually he spent it all on bottle caps to recycle l8r in life… Steven had just bought a new Mercedes that was rl nice and expensive, and didn't want anybody in it but him and his stones… but since Riley saved his lyfe, he let him in and drove him to the mall.

When they got there Riley ran to the food court and ordered a taco salad from taco bell, but steven had to pay for it

'I would like a taco salad with extra small onions and beans and a tons of ranch dressing and salasa and ground beef pls'

Yh Riley had to wait 20 minutes for it and while so, Steven went into the internet café and googled 'how to get rid of a person without the cops finding out u did it' while looking for ways he also typed in on a nother tab of very exposing pictures of lopunnies, that creep. While Riley and Steven were at the mall, the Shaymin was still on the floor but it woke up, and it noticed no one was there… it found a stone that Steven dropped and it used it to transform but it failed since it was night time.. so Shaymin followed their secent and while following it, it kept sneezing becus riley and steven were cologne abusers… Shaymin knew exactly what kind of cologne they were wearing; riley was wering SNOOP DAWG COLOGNE FOR MEN AND NOT WOMEN ,and Steven was wearing BRITNEY SPEARS COLGONE FOR MEN AND NOT WOMEN… Shaymin followed and followed and ended up at the mall, and it started nick nacking.

Riley sat next to Steven at the internet caffe with his taco salad, and was CRUNCH CRNCH CRNCHing all in stevens ear and steven was getting rly annoyed, so he ate some of his taco salad. Riley started jfkadjfing and told steven to spit it out but steven ignored him and continued to look up vry exposing pictures of lopunnies… As Shaymin was walking around the mall, it found itself getting closer and closer to steven and riley. Next thing u know shgaymin was right there, and it saw what steven was looking up on google.. That Shayimin was so jelus atm, but it tried not to explode if u know wut I mean. Instead it calmy climbed on steven's laptop or w/es laptop and sed 'we need to talk bby' and then riley spitted his salad everywhere, bt steven didn't notice a thing cus he was now looking at exposing pics of castforms.

'I SED WE GOTTA TALK BBY' screamed the sahymin

Steven finally noticed it and ran for the exit of duh cafe, but riley stopped him and sed 'u gotta tlak with the monkey, it needs u' Steven sat back down and face paklmfad

'k im sry that i---"

Shaymin was interrupted cus Riley had brought a cd player radio and played the hoky pockey song. Steven stared at him and so did Shaymin

'wut I thot it would help the mood u know'

Anwya, Steven and Shaymin settled it but Stteven still hated that thing with a passion and continued to ignore it from this day. But Shaymin loved him vry much but then one day they almost got a divorce which made Steven RLY HAPPY, but Riley apparently is a lawyer too and stopped it from happening, by taking a bomb and placing it undr stevens house and sed IF U DON'T STAY TOGETHER IM GON BLOW IT UP, cus u know Riley is for bestiality and told steven 'if u guys ever hav kids, pls name one riley jr'. Steven was mad at Riley for doing that but later they became good bros cus he found out that riley was a steel type trainer ohofjkdf they would go hang out sumtime and Shaymin would get jelus cus it couldn't go along. Oh and so did Lucario, it got jelous too, it also finally came back to Riley abuout 2 months after this happened, while Lucario was gone it blahblahbalbhakh and this and that and now he rly hates steven for taking Riley and being bffs with him and not him wutnakfdf… anyway

Shaymin and Lucario teamed up and deiceded they wre gon kick their asses

The end


End file.
